Hounds of Tindalos
] Summary The Hounds of Tindalos 'are beings of Angled Space, an existence that lies directly parallel to our Curved Space. They are beyond our concept of time and are at least five-dimensional angled beings, though angled beings are inherently more powerful and lethal than their curved counterparts. The hounds eternally hunger for the essence of curved beings, tracking them across all of existence once they've caught their scent. The hounds are capable of entering curved space through any corner of 120 degrees or less. While it is possible to barricade oneself in a fully spherical room, this only delays the inevitable, as the hounds will slip through even the smallest corner they can as soon as it's available. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Unknown Name: The Hounds of Tindalos Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: Unknown Age: Inapplicable (The Hounds were stated to Transcend 4D or Time) Classification: Vaguely canine-shaped metaphysical monsters from angled space (at least 5th-dimensional entities who exist far beyond human concepts of time, space, force, and matter), possibly manifestations of a greater being Powers & Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 5 & Possibly 8 & 9), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent Physiology, Enhanced Senses, Higher-Dimensional Perception, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Spatial travel (Can move through universes and dimensions via angles), Smoke Manipulation (Their entrance into Chalmers Room filled it with Smoke), Absorption (Can absorb the essence of the curved beings, something which the hounds themselves lack) Unknown Otherworldly Poison, Dimension Shifting (Able to manifest in lower dimensions in order to feed on curved beings), Immunity to Matter Manipulation and Energy Manipulation (The Hounds were described as being above the concepts of Force and Matter) Attack Potency: Unknown (Are supposedly far superior to and more lethal than any being which resides in curved space/any 3rd-dimensional being, Supposedly transcends the 4th dimension, though to what degree is Unknown) Speed: Immeasurable (Being beyond 4D, they can appear wherever they like in the 3rd dimension due to time travel and dimension shifting, Seemingly impossible to escape once you have attracted their attention) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Being above the concept of Matter and Force as well as Abstract Existence and Non-Existent Physiology makes it nearly impossible to kill them via conventional methods) Stamina: Unknown Range: At least High Multiversal+ (Apparently able to catch a being within 4 dimensions of any universe) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Sentient to an unknown degree Weaknesses: Cannot chase after a target unless one attracts their attention by traveling through time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Attack Through Angles: Can come from anywhere there are angles of up to 120 degrees to attack their prey. * Drain Essence:'' The hounds are capable of draining bodily fluids and certain forms of energy from other beings by using their tongues. * '''Hunt Through Time:' ''Basic time is an irrelevant concept to the hounds. Once they have the scent of their target, they will travel through countless aeons of space and time until they reach their target. It is believed to be impossible to escape once the hounds have you in their sights, and anything that can be done to prevent their arrival only delays the inevitable. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Time Travelers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Races Category:Space Users Category:Poison Users Category:Hunters Category:Monsters Category:Evil Characters Category:Dogs Category:Horror Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Genderless Characters